


A Deadly Alliance

by tellmewhy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Leviathans, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhy/pseuds/tellmewhy
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester learn of a law firm that has been working with Dick Roman to turn the human race into walking leviathan lunch, the two head to LA in hopes of destroying the deadly alliance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction and I decided to try it out by writing the crossover episode that I wish could have happened. I just always thought it would be cool if Dick Roman had been working with Wolfram & Hart.
> 
> The story takes place somewhere in Season 7 of Supernatural. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short...I'm hoping to write even longer chapters once I get used to the process. I'm pretty new at this, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Welcome to LA

Dean Winchester clutched his waist as he crawled towards the battleaxe that had landed with a clunk just a few feet in front of him. The Leviathans were on a roll, hitting him from all angles, and he had no idea where they had taken Sam. The place was just crawling with those black goo riddled creatures, and Dean knew the only way he was going to make it was if he got a hold of that damn axe. Decapitation wasn’t permanent, but it would buy him enough time to get to Dick Roman and his twisted accomplices known as Wolfram & Hart. 

Dean took a deep breath and lunged for the battleaxe. In one full swoop he leapt up and beheaded the last of Dick’s bodyguards. Covered in the stench of black leviathan goo and his own blood, Dean limped his way to the door, his right hand gripping the axe and his left hand plugging the hole in his side where a leviathan had plunged in a broken pipe. Judging by the bleeding, he had very little time before he would black out. 

Dean pushed his way through the swinging doors that led to a white hallway full of closed office doors. Cold lighting reflected off the white marble floor, forcing Dean to squint as his vision turned red. Headed for Dick Roman’s office, he pressed the call button on the elevator at the end of the hall and stepped in. The elevator doors closed just in time as two leviathans in security guard meat suits appeared at the end of the hall and bolted at Dean.

“Suckers,” Dean muttered before blacking out.

On the other side of the Wolfram & Hart headquarters sat Sam Winchester, tied up to an office chair in the center of an empty room. As he slowly came to, Sam took in his surroundings as the memories that led up to that moment flooded his aching head. 

Sam and Dean arrived in LA earlier that day after getting a call from Garth, who was tipped off about a law firm that was in cahoots with Dick Roman’s operation. Apparently, when the Winchesters attacked SucroCorp, Dick had a Plan B.

With that, the brothers headed to LA in an attempt to halt the leviathans’ production of Additive 3.0 by essentially smashing Wolfram & Hart’s entire computer system, which carried the recipe and production plans for the sedative drug. With the system down, at least Sam and Dean could buy some time to come up with a better plan while also keeping the human race from becoming leviathan burger meat. 

Sam felt around for anything that he could use to break open the handcuffs that locked him to the chair. As he fidgeted, he heard the door open behind him and a quick tread of light footsteps. 

Probably one of Dick’s leviathan lackies, he thought. 

Whoever it was was being quiet though, as if they were trying not to get caught. A red flag went off in Sam’s head. Who would be breaking into Wolfram & Hart? He knew it couldn’t be his brother - Dean wasn’t graceful enough and he would have cussed about ripping Dick Roman a new one by now. Whoever it was, they were standing right behind him. 

“Who’s there?!” Sam demanded. 

“SShhhh.” Whispered a woman’s voice. “I’m trying to get you out of here.”

Whoever she was, she was strong. With what felt like very little effort she broke open Sam’s cuffs in one swift movement.

Sam hastily stood up and flung around to face a petite blonde in a leather jacket. Not what he was expecting.

“Buffy Summers,” she said, recognizing the look of bewilderment on his face. “And you must be one of the infamous Winchester brothers. I’ve heard a lot about you two.” 

"Yeah, good things I hope."

"Just that you and your brother started the apocalypse."

“Yeah, well my brother's about to become leviathan chow if we don't find him. I'm Sam, by the way. Brother's name is Dean." 

“Alright, Sam. Only problem - I think big mouth over there is about to rat us out.”

Buffy nodded to the window, where a leviathan saw them and presumably ran to alert the others. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
